Tempêtes
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de Bébé à tout prix. Ruby et Henry tombent dans un piège et sont pris en otage par Eva Pearce et un complice. Mais la tempête qui s'abat actuellement compromet les plans d'Eva déterminée à tendre un piège à Julia.
1. Chapitre 1

**Tempêtes**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Il fait nuit noire et la pluie danse avec le souffle fort du vent sur le rythme bruyant de l'orage. Henry et Ruby se mettent à courir jusqu'à une maison, Henry toque à la porte… La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années… :**

 **« Bonsoir ! Entrez ! »**

 **Le couple entre… :**

 **« Vous êtes trempés mes pauvres amis !**

 **-Il est vrai que la météo n'est pas très favorable aujourd'hui !**

 **-Mademoiselle Ruby Ogden, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation et vous aussi Monsieur Higgins !**

 **-Merci de m'avoir convié !**

 **-Je suis ravie également Monsieur Clark ! »**

 **Flash-back**

 **Hier, Ruby était en train de sortir du poste de police toute joyeuse quand elle a appris que sa sœur Julia était enceinte quand une voix l'interpellait ! :**

 **« Excusez-moi ! »**

 **Ruby se retournait… :**

 **« Vous êtes Ruby Ogden ?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Je m'appelle Franck Clark, je suis directeur dans un journal qui vient juste de s'installer à Toronto et je suis à la recherche d'une assistante et un ami à moi m'a parlé de vous quand vous étiez journaliste et il me semble que vous ne travaillez plus dans ce milieu-là, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui mais je recherche…**

 **-Eh bien ne cherchez plus ! Vous êtes celle qu'il me faut !**

 **-Si je m'attendais à cette nouvelle !**

 **-Venez chez moi ce soir, nous ferons plus connaissance et il y aura ma femme aussi et si vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie, je l'invite aussi ! »**

 **Fin du flash-back**

 **Ruby, Henry et Franck est dans un grand salon… Le bruit de la tempête retentit… :**

 **« Ma femme ne va pas tarder à descendre, elle doit être en train de se préparer ! Installez-vous ! Je vais la voir ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Julia et William sont au poste de police tout comme Thomas et George… :**

 **« Bon sang ! Quel fichu temps ! Vivement que ça s'arrête ! »**

 **George fait une moue en regardant par la fenêtre… :**

 **« Crabtree ! Je sais à quoi vous pensez ! Allez-y ! »**

 **Le visage de George s'éclaire ! :**

 **« Merci !**

 **-Faites attention quand même, George !**

 **-Oui, Monsieur, ne vous en faites pas ! »**

 **George s'en va en courant, la pluie, le vent et l'orage ne cessent d'être violents mais George parvient à arriver devant la porte de la morgue et à entrer à l'intérieur… Il marche jusqu'à la pièce principale et voit Emily en train de lire un livre scientifique… Elle lève sa tête après avoir entendu les bruits de pas et sourit ! :**

 **« George ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! »**

 **Ils s'embrassent… :**

 **« Te savoir seule à la morgue avec cette tempête m'inquiétait beaucoup je l'avoue ! Je pense que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid a lu dans mes pensées et m'a autorisé à venir te voir !**

 **-Charmante idée et je suis ravie d'avoir ta compagnie, George… »**

 **Emily entoure le cou de George avec ses bras et fait un magnifique sourire… Ils continuent de s'embrasser oubliant le bruit de la tempête qui résonne…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Ruby et Henry sont assis face à une table tandis que Franck Clark les rejoint… :**

 **« Ma femme a bientôt fini de se préparer ! Veuillez bien l'excuser mais c'est malheureusement son habitude… Mais en attendant… »**

 **Franck part vers la cuisine puis revient avec deux coupes de champagne ! :**

 **« Goûtez-moi donc ça ! »**

 **Par politesse, le couple boit leur coupe… :**

 **« Alors ?**

 **-Hum… Délicieux !**

 **-Je confirme !**

 **-Formidable ! »**

 **Des bruits de pas retentissent vers l'escalier… :**

 **« Ah ! Je pense qu'il s'agit de ma femme ! »**

 **Alors que la femme de Franck apparaît, le visage d'Henry pâlit ! :**

 **« Eva Pearce… »**

 **Henry se lève subitement mais il se sent partir et tombe lourdement sur le sol… :**

 **« Henry ! »**

 **Ruby se précipite vers Henry avec un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension car la réaction d'Henry quand il a vu la femme de Franck l'a étonné… La vue d'Henry devient floue et a le temps seulement de souffler… :**

 **« Sauves-toi Ruby… »**

 **Ruby lève sa tête et dévisage la fameuse Eva Pearce… Cette dernière s'avance vers elle… La vue de Ruby commence à devenir floue… Ruby n'a pas le temps de réagir car elle s'évanouit et elle se retrouve plongée dans le noir… Plus tard, Ruby ouvre doucement les yeux… Elle se rend compte qu'elle est assise sur une chaise et ses poignets sont attachés contre les accoudoirs avec de la corde… Eva Pierce est assise face à elle… :**

 **« Enfin réveillée, Mademoiselle Ogden… Je m'appelle, en effet, Eva Pearce et…**

 **-Je ne connaissais pas votre visage mais votre nom ne m'est pas du tout inconnu !**

 **-Vraiment ?! Me voilà honorée !**

 **-Ne le soyez pas… Je sais très bien ce que vous avez déjà tenté de faire à ma sœur et à son mari !**

 **-Eh bien, on peut dire que les présentations sont faites comme ça…**

 **-Que me voulez-vous exactement ?**

 **-Vous… Je ne veux rien de spécial mais en revanche je pense que revoir votre chère sœur le Docteur Julia Ogden me ferait un grand plaisir…**

 **-Si vous voulez tant avoir ma sœur, pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?!**

 **-Disons qu'elle possède une personne qui est chère à mes yeux alors je possède maintenant une personne qui est chère à ses yeux…**

 **-Vous parlez de son mari et ensuite de moi…**

 **-Exactement ! Bon, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant… »**

 **Eva tend le téléphone à Ruby… :**

 **« Juste un simple appel à votre sœur… »**

 **Le tonnerre retentit bruyamment… Un frisson parcourt le corps de Ruby… :**

 **« Hors de question !**

 **-Quel dommage que vous refusiez de la sorte… »**

 **Eva repose le téléphone puis fait tourner la chaise où Ruby est assise… Ruby voit Henry assis sur une chaise également, les poignets attachés contre les accoudoirs et les chevilles attachés contre les pieds de la chaise, Henry est également bâillonné… Franck est debout à côté de lui… :**

 **« Monsieur Clark, comment osez-vous être complice de cet acte si…**

 **-Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas Franck Clark mais Billy toutefois cela n'est pas le sujet… »**

 **Billy sort un couteau de sa poche et approche la lame dangereusement de la main gauche d'Henry… Eva s'approche de Ruby et murmure à son oreille… :**

 **« Ce serait vraiment dommage pour un agent de police si jamais il perdait un doigt vous ne croyez pas ?**

 **-Ne lui faites pas de mal…**

 **-Alors appelez votre sœur et demandez-lui de venir ici ! »**

 **Le regard d'Eva fusille celui de Ruby qui se sent soudainement tiraillée… Elle ne veut pas qu'Henry soit blessé mais elle ne veut pas non plus attirer sa grande sœur dans un piège… Billy pose la lame sur le petit doigt d'Henry… :**

 **« Mon cher ami Billy commence à s'impatienter… »**

 **Eva tend le téléphone à Ruby… Henry essaie de lui parler mais le tissu l'empêche d'articuler et Ruby n'entend qu'un son étouffé… Henry tourne sa tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche frénétiquement… Ruby prend le téléphone… Son ventre se tord… Elle tente de trouver un moyen de ne mettre en danger ni Henry ni Julia… Soudain, un violent coup de tonnerre retentit et l'électricité est coupée ! Tout le monde est ainsi plongé dans le noir !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **« Bon sang ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !**

 **-J'ai les bougies, Inspecteur !**

 **-Merci Jackson ! »**

 **Il allume les bougies et le poste de police est éclairé ! Julia est assise sur le bureau de William tandis que ce dernier est face à elle… :**

 **« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu le poste de police éclairé de cette manière…**

 **-En effet…**

 **-C'est plutôt romantique non ? »**

 **En disant cela, Julia fait un sourire en coin et William répond par ce même sourire… Ils s'embrassent… :**

 **« Excuses-moi William ! »**

 **Julia part en courant sous le regard amusé de Thomas qui lance à William… :**

 **« Les joies de la grossesse… Margaret était comme ça aussi ne vous inquiétez pas Murdoch ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Emily et George sont en train d'allumer quelques bougies afin d'éclairer la morgue… :**

 **« George… Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait une ambiance un peu Halloween ? Une morgue éclairée seulement avec quelques bougies…**

 **-Il manque juste un cadavre… Mais je pense qu'on pourrait s'en passer !**

 **-C'est vrai… On est mieux que tous les deux… »**

 **Emily regarde George d'un air légèrement coquin… Ils s'embrassent fougueusement… George prend Emily par les hanches afin de la faire assoir sur la table d'autopsie… Ils continuent de s'embrasser… Emily s'allonge sur la table et George la suit en montant sur la table et il se retrouve au-dessus d'Emily mais continue de l'embrasser… Les mains d'Emily commencent à entrer dans la chemise de George et à caresser son torse quand un bruit de porte retentit ! Emily se relève brusquement et provoque la chute de George, surpris, depuis la table d'autopsie… Emily descend de la table et se baisse vers George… :**

 **« Oh mon dieu ! George ! Tu n'as rien ?**

 **-Non, tout va bien ! »**

 **Un assistant arrive… George et Emily font comme de rien n'était… :**

 **« Docteur Grace… Un nouveau cadavre…**

 **-La police était-elle prévenue ?**

 **-A vrai dire, à cause de la tempête, le maire a préféré prendre la décision d'envoyer le cadavre ici et d'en parler à la police quand cela sera possible… La victime a été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle…**

 **-Je vois… »**

 **L'assistant s'en va après avoir placé le cadavre et les affaires personnelles retrouvées à ses côtés… :**

 **« Bon… Eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à travailler même si faire une autopsie à la bougie va être une grande première ! »**

 **George inspecte les affaires personnelles… :**

 **« La victime s'appelle Franck Clark… C'est étrange son nom me dit quelque chose…**

 **-A première vue, il est mort d'une balle dans la tête… »**

 **Emily commence l'autopsie sous le regard de George qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire de drôles de grimaces en voyant son épouse travailler sur le cadavre…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Pendant ce temps, Ruby et Henry restent attachés à leur chaise… Eva Pearce et Billy attendent patiemment que l'électricité revienne afin de mettre en place leur plan… Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée… Billy va ouvrir la porte et le jeune homme ayant emmené le cadavre au Docteur Grace tout à l'heure apparaît… :**

 **« Quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

 **-A cause de la tempête, le corps de Franck Clark a été découvert…**

 **-Foutue tempête ! Il est où le corps maintenant ?**

 **-Pour l'instant, à la morgue ! Il y a la médecin légiste et un agent de police…**

 **-La police est déjà sur l'affaire ?**

 **-Non… Le maire a décidé que la police soit au courant quand l'électricité reviendra…**

 **-Est-ce que la médecin légiste fait l'autopsie ?**

 **-Quand je suis parti, elle allait commencer…**

 **-Merci pour les infos… »**

 **Billy sort des billets de sa poche et les donne au jeune homme qui part malgré la tempête… :**

 **« C'était qui ?**

 **-Un employé de la morgue que j'ai enrôlé à ma manière… Il faut que j'aille à la morgue, Mademoiselle Pearce !**

 **-Pourquoi cela ?**

 **-Si l'électricité revient, la médecin va en parler à la police et on n'aura pas le temps d'exécuter votre plan !**

 **-Je vois… Pensez-vous pouvoir arriver là-bas malgré la météo ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas le choix… »**

 **Billy s'en va tandis que Ruby et Henry ont entendu la conversation et ont très peur pour Emily et George… Emily termine l'autopsie… :**

 **« Je confirme que la victime a été tuée d'une balle dans la tête… Les journalistes n'imagineront pas ainsi que c'est à cause de la tempête…**

 **-C'est ça !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Franck Clark est journaliste ! Hier, il a abordé Mademoiselle Ogden pour lui proposer un nouveau poste et il a l'a invité avec Henry au diner ce soir…**

 **-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?**

 **-Oui… Si Franck Clark est ici, où sont Henry et Mademoiselle Ogden ?**

 **-Surtout que l'autopsie révèle qu'il est mort il y a trois jours…**

 **-Mais alors qui a abordé Mademoiselle Ogden ?!**

 **-Bonne question mais cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **Soudain, l'électricité revient ! :**

 **« Merveilleux ! Je vais pouvoir téléphoner à l'Inspecteur Murdoch à propos de cette nouvelle affaire ! »**

 **Emily va à son bureau, elle commence à prendre le combiné quand elle entend des bruits suspects venir derrière elle… Elle se retourne et voit un homme qui s'apprête à la poignarder ! Elle laisse échapper un cri, le frappe avec le téléphone et tente de s'éloigner de son agresseur… George, alerté par son cri, arrive et protège Emily en la mettant derrière lui… L'agresseur tente de poignarder George mais ce dernier se défend, fait quelques prises de Kung Fu et réussit à désarmer l'agresseur et à le menotter… Plus tard, l'agresseur est dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid… :**

 **« Billy Kennedy… Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il vous a poussé à agresser notre médecin légiste ? »**

 **Il ne répond pas… :**

 **« Est-ce en rapport avec la victime Franck Clark ?**

 **-Ouais, je l'ai tué…**

 **-Pour quelle raison ?**

 **-Aucune…**

 **-Vous avez déjà été condamné pour vol à main armée et là vous prétendez avoir tué un homme sans aucune raison… Veuillez vous excuser mais on a du mal à vous croire… »**

 **Billy se met à soupirer… :**

 **« Oh après tout, je m'en fiche ! Il s'agit de sa vengeance pas de la mienne !**

 **-Que voulez-vous dire ? »**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fin

**Chapitre 5**

 **Eva rejoint Ruby et prend le téléphone… :**

 **« Maintenant appelez !**

 **-Vous n'attendez pas que votre ami revienne ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas mon ami donc non je n'attends pas ! Appelez !**

 **-Non ! »**

 **Eva fusille Ruby avec un regard noir… Elle se précipite vers Henry… :**

 **« Vous avez cru qu'il n'y avait que Billy Kennedy qui était armé ? »**

 **A ces mots, elle sort un couteau et le place devant la gorge d'Henry ! :**

 **« Prenez tout de suite ce téléphone et appelez votre sœur qui doit être probablement au poste de police ou j'égorge votre ami !**

 **-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je le fais ! »**

 **Julia est vers les bureaux de George et Henry quand le téléphone sonne… Sous le regard d'Emily, elle décroche… :**

 **« Allô ?**

 **-Julia !? C'est Ruby…**

 **-Ruby… Je sais qu'Eva Pearce est avec toi et l'agent Higgins et ne t'en fais pas, la police va arriver… »**

 **A l'autre bout du fil, Ruby se met à sourire en entendant cette nouvelle et cela intrigue Eva… :**

 **« Police ! On ne bouge plus ! »**

 **Alors que George parvient à libérer Henry, Eva prend Ruby en otage en plaçant le couteau sous sa gorge ! William tente d'intervenir… :**

 **« Mademoiselle Pearce, lâchez ce couteau et laissez partir Mademoiselle Ogden…**

 **-William… Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je le ferais seulement si le Docteur Ogden vient !**

 **-Ecoutez…**

 **-Non ! C'est vous qui m'écoutez ! »**

 **La lame du couteau s'approche dangereusement de la gorge de Ruby… :**

 **« Pensez-vous que le Docteur Ogden vous aimera toujours si sa sœur mourrait sous vos yeux ? »**

 **Elle commence à enfoncer la lame du couteau sur la gorge de Ruby qui se met à crier de douleur… Henry et William se mettent à crier en même temps… :**

 **« Non ! »**

 **Soudain, Eva s'arrête, enlève son couteau, laisse tomber Ruby et s'enfuit ! William, Thomas et George la poursuivent tandis que Henry accourt vers Ruby… Un léger filet de sang coule sur la gorge de Ruby… Henry pose sa main sur la gorge afin que le sang arrête de couler et prend Ruby dans ses bras afin de la rassurer… Eva se retrouve sur le toit de la maison et elle s'approche du bord dangereusement… Elle se retourne et voit William… :**

 **« Si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera ailleurs qu'on se retrouvera William ! »**

 **Elle bascule vers l'arrière à la surprise de tous ! William s'approche du bord, regarde en bas et voit Eva allongée sur le sol inerte… Le lendemain, William est au téléphone dans son bureau sous le regard de Julia, Ruby, Thomas, George, Emily et Henry… :**

 **« Entendu… Je vous remercie Docteur… »**

 **William raccroche… :**

 **« Alors ?**

 **-Elle est encore en vie mais ne représente aucun danger…**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Elle est plongée dans un coma profond et les médecins ignorent quand elle se réveillera…**

 **-Bon sang ! Espérons qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite dans ce cas ! »**

 **Des médecins entourent Eva allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, en apparence endormie, paisible… Qui pourrait imaginer en la regardant que cette personne est, en vérité, une redoutable criminelle manipulatrice ? Sa situation actuelle pouvait arranger beaucoup de personnes car ainsi elle ne pourrait faire de mal à personne…**

 **FIN**


End file.
